Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 003
の ！！ | romaji = Meikai no Aruji!! | english = Lord of the Underworld!! | japanese translated = Lord of the Underworld!! | alternate = | chapter number = 3 | japanese release = October 21, 2009 | japanese cover date = December 21, 2009 }} "Lord of the Underworld!!" is third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed October 21, 2009 in the 12/2009 issue of the''V-Jump'' magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 1 of the tankōbon. Summary Skeleton Knight's turn Yusei is right in front of the Skeleton Knight with 3200 Life Points, while the knight has 2300. Yusei has "Mighty Warrior" on his side of the field. The knight has "Hellfire Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Sleeper" and is just after playing "Ghost Fusion". Yusei vows to win the Duel for Sect. ".]] The Skeleton Knight thanks Yusei for the pain and in return he shall show him some of his power. "Ghost Fusion" activates and fuses " Hellfire Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Sleeper" with the "Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern" in is Deck. The two monsters are dragged into a vortex. The souls are calling the master of the Underworld, the knight explains. A new creature emerges by breaking a hole in the dark. The monster, "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro", is Summoned to the Skeleton Knight's side of the field in Attack Position with 3000 ATK. Yusei is surprised to see such a massive creature and the entrance it made. The Skeleton Knight starts his Battle Phase. He has "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" attack "Mighty Warrior". "Dragonecro" takes a bite from "Mighty Warrior" and pulls out a blackened version of the same monster. Yusei's Duel Runner starts to swerve and his Life Points lower to 2400. The blackened "Mighty Warrior" now stands on the Skeleton Knight's side of the field. The knight explains that "Dragonecro's" effect allows him to steal the souls of monsters it battles. The Skeleton Knight now controls "Mighty Warrior: Dark Soul", which has the same ATK as "Mighty Warrior" and 0 DEF. The original "Mighty Warrior" still stands on Yusei's side of the field, stripped of its soul, causing its ATK to lower to 0. " and the original "Mighty Warrior", stripped of its soul.]] "Mighty Warrior: Dark Soul" attacks "Mighty Warrior" using its "Mighty Dark Knuckle" attack. Yusei coughs blood, as his he takes 2200 damage, lowering his Life Points to 200. The "Dark Soul" counterparts are unable to destroy monsters by battle, so "Mighty Warrior" remains on Yusei's field. Yusei struggles to stay conscious as he comes close of a wall of fire. He starts to wonder if he can even beat a monster with such a Dark Feel. Meanwhile over on the alter, Sect starts to barely move and says Yusei's name. Standing himself up, he stats that he doesn't believe his rival Yusei will be defeated here and that he shall be the only duelist to defeat Yusei. He screams out Yusei's name, causing Yusei to quickly regain control of himself and pull clear of the fire. Yusei activates his face-down card "Shock Draw", allowing him to draw 1 card for each increment of 1000 damage he took last turn. He draws 3 cards and convinces himself that the monster he's up against can be defeated and refuses to lose the Duel. Yusei's turn Yusei begins his turn. As he draws, Sect makes the same hand movements. They both close their eyes and touch their arms, where Yusei has his Deck fastened. Imagining Sect behind him in the same position, Yusei draws his next card; "Righty Driver". Yusei Summons "Righty Driver". Seeing a Tuner monster, the knight worries about what's about to happen. Yusei tunes "Righty Driver" with "Mighty Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Lightning Warrior". Yusei orders "Lightning Warrior" to destroy the fake soul turned dark. Using its "Lightning Punisher" attack, "Lightning Warrior" attacks and destroys "Mighty Warrior: Dark Soul". The Skeleton Knight's Life Points drop to 2100. "Lightning Warrior's" effect "Lightning Ray" then activates, inflicting 400 damage to the knight for every card in his hand. "Lightning Warrior" blasts the knight, taking away 1600 more Life Points, leaving him at 500. ("Lightning Warrior's" effect is different in the manga. In real life the monster must be sent to the Graveyard for "Lightning Warrior" to inflict the effect damage, while in the manga the monster only needs to be destroyed. "Mighty Warrior: Dark Soul" is not a card, so it did not go to the Graveyard. In the manga, it inflicts 400 damage per card, rather than 300). Yusei and the Skeleton Knight are now side-by-side. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. The knight laughs that this interesting that Yusei could push him this hard. Skeleton Knight's turn The Skeleton Knight starts his turn and leaps up to higher ground. Yusei notices him speeding up and vows not to let him get ahead and speeds up. The knight commands "Dragonecro" to steal a new soul. The dragon starts to close in on "Lightning Warrior". Sect screams out Yusei's name, while the knight hopes that this should finish Yusei. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Skeleton Knight Duel continues from the previous Ride. The Skeleton Knight activates "Ghost Fusion", sending the "Hellfire Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Sleeper" on his field and a "Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" (3000/0) in Attack Position. "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" attacks "Mighty Warrior", but doesn't destroy it due to its own effect (Yusei: 3200 → 2400). The other effect of "Dragonecro" Special Summons "the dark soul of "Mighty Warrior"" (2200/2000) to the Skeleton Kight's side of the field and reduces the ATK "Mighty Warrior" to 0. "Mighty Warrior's" Dark Soul" attacks "Mighty Warrior", but doesn't destroy it due to its own effectIn the OCG/TCG, "Dark Soul Tokens" do not inherit the effect of "Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon" that prevents it from destroying monsters by battle. (Yusei: 2400 → 200). Yusei activates his face-down "Shock Draw", drawing 3 cards as he took 3000 points of damage this turn. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei draws and Normal Summons "Righty Driver" (100/300). He then tunes the Level 1 "Righty Driver" and the Level 6 "Mighty Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. "Lightning Warrior" attacks and destroys "Mighty Warrior's" Dark Soul (Skeleton Knight: 2300 → 2100). The effect of "Lightning Warrior" activates, inflicting 1600 damage to the Skeleton Knight as he has 4 cards in his hand (Skeleton Knight: 2100 → 500). Yusei Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Skeleton Knight "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" attacks "Lightning Warrior". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards Notes